SGX
by Kody Wright
Summary: Sam is put in charge of an experimental team that Jack wants to fail. Sequal to Radio. Please go to fiction press for original work.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Newly promoted Colonel Samantha Carter sat across from General Jack O'Neill in his office. She wondered how he kept the desk so clean when the man had the hardest time filing out reports. Yet, that desk remained spotless.

His secret of course was to do as little as possible. Thus, not much to do, leaving not much to be littered about the desk. Plausible deniability was also a motive to do as little as possible as well as the fact that Jack simply hated paperwork.

"Giving SG-1 to Mitchell?" asked Jack once more to be sure.

Sam gave a nod, "I think he can take it. I really would like to spend more time working on remote viewing with Radio."

"Really doesn't sound like much fun, Carter."

She rebuffed, "It's very interesting, sir."

"You get the lotto numbers yet?" he asked once more.

Peeved she shot back, "No and I won't."

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, Carter. We could be rich."

"It's not for personal gain," she scoffed. " What is it with winning the lotto anyways? It's gambling, sir. It's unethical."

"It could help fund the remote viewing program," he added.

She wasn't buying the excuse, "No sir."

"Aw, come on, Carter."

"No," she remained firm.

"Fine,' he snorted, "you want to expand the viewing program?"

"Yes, sir," she then placed a piece of paper before him, "here are the names of two women that Radio saw in a trance. They each have special gifts."

He picked up the paper, "They can remote view too."

Sam shook her head, "She said that the human race is about to undergo an evolution and these two women have already started to evolve. One is already in the military, her name is Terry Bauer. Her Friends have a nickname for her. They call her 'Tesla.' She has an ability to manipulate the molecules around her….With her mind. Her friends think she can do magic. They have all sorts of nicknames for her."

"Such as?"

Sam recalled the reading, "Hogwarz, Dumbledorf, Potter, and Merlin…Anything pop culture that deals with magic. Some think she's a real live witch."

"And the other?"

"That's one is a bit harder. She's not military; very independent. She has a photographic memory and a history of counterfeiting. Can copy anything she sees. She's known as 'da Vinci" to the criminal elite. Her name is Lisa Rothschild."

"Rothschild?"

Sam nodded, "Yup, that Rothschild. She's not on good terms with the family."

"The super-rich, Rothschild?"

Sam confirmed, "That's the ones. According to Radio, they want her dead. She has knowledge of criminal activity that would embarrass them."

"And what do you want to do, Carter?"

She bluntly stated, "I want to gather them together with Radio and make a SG team with them."

Chocking he replied, "You want what?"

Steadfast in her request she asserted, "An SG team….Made up of these three women. I can lead them."

"But Radio can't go near the gate," Jack reminded her.

"I got a buffer that will dampen the gate for her. I used a shied device from Atlantis and rigged it to emit a frequency wave that would counter the gates, neutralizing the affect on Radio. She should be fine around the gate now."

Jack couldn't believe this proposal by Sam. She was giving up SG-1 to Mitchell so she could lead an all female team of what appeared to be mutants. It was insane to the man's reasoning.

"You're giving SG-1 to Mitchell so you can lead an all female team…What?"

"Not just a female team, sir. This team would be of highly evolved women from earth. Each woman has a special gift. I would like to see what they can do when working together."

"One of these women is a criminal, Carter."

"Radio says she's not really a criminal. It was circumstances, that's she would be okay."

"You sure about this?"

She was never surer in her life, "Absolutely!"

"All right, you can have your new team." He then muttered under his breath, "Can't believe I just agreed to that."

Confidently she beamed as she replied, "Neither can I."

**NYC**

The large black government owned SUV sat outside the museum located in the heart of Manhattan. Night had fallen across the city and the street was bare.

Edna "Radio" Cayce sat in the back next Daniel while Sam sat in front with Teal'c at the wheel.

Cayce had entered the trance to view the target, "I have the body."

Daniel asked, "Where is she?"

"Inside the museum-first floor."

Sam wondered, "Why is she doing?"

"She is attempting to over ride the security system, to replace a painting."

"She's putting a painting in the museum?" Daniel asked.

Cayce clarified, "She is switching the paintings. The original is to be taken."

Teal'c conjured, "It appears da Vinci is in the middle of a heist."

"Ya think?" Sam couldn't help but ask. She wondered how this would look on the report; recruiting a known criminal to work in the SGC under her command.

"Sure about this, Sam?" Daniel asked.

Sam had to concede, she didn't know if she was sure, "As I'll ever be."

"Then let's go," Daniel went for the door, pausing for a moment, "Stay here, Radio."

She didn't respond for she was still in a trance.

The team left the truck and walked around the perimeter of the building, looking for a way inside. Surely, da Vinci had left some sign of entry. However, they could find none. After casing for an entry point they found a figure, dressed in black, literally walk out the back door. The three surrounded her, brandishing their weapons.

Sam shouted, "Hold it right there, da Vinci."

The figure was slightly hunched, wearing a black leather biker jacket, leather boots, black jeans and a backpack slung over the shoulders, which contained the booty. Concealing the face was a black helmet and visor.

Daniel cautioned, "You don't have anywhere to run, Lisa."

A foot flew up and his him square in the head. Knocking his glasses off and throwing Daniel from his feet. She then knocked the gun from Sam's hand and managed the elbow Teal'c before the Jaffa could get a grip on her. She took off running down the ally. She rounded the corner to gain her motorcycle when she found a petit young woman sitting on top the seat, leaning against the wall. Cayce looked up from her perch.

"This yours?" she asked knowing it was.

Rothschild huffed, "Get off my bike."

The three soon caught up and surrounded her, weapons leveled.

Daniel scolded, "Radio, I told you to stay in the truck."

Cayce snorted, "I figured the bike was hers." She walked up to Rothschild, "We're not here to arrest you. I know what you did. You stole a painting. It's rolled up inside your pack. I'm not here to tell you right from wrong, you know that already. I know you have a gift, that's why they call you 'da Vinci' and I also know people wants you dead. We are here to save your life. You will die if you don't take our offer. It's been determined already."

Lisa Rothschild stood in disbelief, "What the fuck is this?"

Edna Cayce told her in the best way she could, "This is an intervention. How would you like to work for the government in a top secret program?"

Lisa Rothschild scoffed, "Which top secret program? I already know about them all. There is nothing you got that I want. Now get off my bike before I kick you in the head."

Cayce replied as she stood up, "The Stargate Program?"

Lisa raved, "That stupid remote viewing program? That was ended decades ago."

Cayce retorted, "This one deals with the artifact that was found in Egypt. The big round one."

It got her attention, "The artifact found in the Langford Expedition?"

Her knowledge of the history got Daniel's attention, "You're familiar with that?"

"Well, duh! Hello, the family knows everything."

"Does the family know we are using it to go off world?" Sam asked.

She became silent.

Cayce tried to reach her, "Lisa, my name is Edna Cayce. I am a descendant of Edgar Cayce and I share his gift. I told them about you through remote viewing."

"You're related to Edgar Cayce? You can do what he did?" she asked.

"She can do more," Daniel informed.

Securing her weapon Sam took the lead, "Lisa, da Vinci, you don't have to come with us. You could walk away or you could join us. It's a secret program you are being invited to attend, it's up to you."

Lisa stood in silence as she debated the offer.

Sam gave her one more piece of information, "If you want to join us, come to Cheyenne Mountain and just ask for Colonel Samantha Carter. If not, then just forget about ever meeting us." She motioned for the others to follow, "We're done here. Not gonna force you to join."

They started to walk off towards the truck leaving Lisa standing in the dark.

Daniel asked, "You think she will bite, Radio?"

Cayce nodded, "And leave teeth marks."

"That's not what I meant," Daniel told her.

"I know what you meant," she assured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Afghanistan**

The sprawling base was nestled between to mountains in the rugged terrain of the occupied country. Military vehicles coming to a fro the compound carrying an assortment of supplies, equipment and personnel.

Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell was still in his dress blues, after disembarking the plane and now riding shotgun in a Hummer. The dusty air soiled his uniform as well as his taste buds.

His kept his lips tightly sealed as they drove to the base, sunglasses blocking out the midday sun, pulling up to the headquarters the lt. colonel disembarked the vehicle and thanks the driver. He then entering the building and made his way to the commanding officer, Colonel Hicks.

The colonel sat behind his desk, wearing digital battle dress uniform with his name angles over the right breast pocket. His hair was chopped short, and a cap upon his head. His tan face rugged with age from on ongoing war with no end in sight.

Across from him sat a young woman with reddish auburn hair. She wasn't very tall, registered at five foot and four inches. Her eyes dark brown and features rather fine. She wore little make up but was dressed in her digital BDU's. A medic patch on her shoulder and a cognomen slanted over the right breast pocket.

Specialist Bauer looked at her CO in disbelief, "I'm going state side?"

He nodded, "They know about your little gift."

She scoffed, "How? I never told anyone. Did the guys nark me out?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not thrilled about this either. I wanted you to stay too. Damn, I've seen what you can do and I never told anyone."

Mitchell stopped outside the door, overhearing the conversation, "I can tell you how we know," he walked inside the office, "if you are will to come with me."

Terry looked him over, "You're Air Force."

"I'm Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and I'm here to invite you to join a secret program the military has started."

"What type of program?"

"It's a secret," he reminded.

"And you think I'm gonna just jump and run right over?" she asked sarcastically.

He couldn't help but chuckle for she had Cayce's sense of humor, "Only if you want to know what the secret program is."

Terry rebuffed, "But I was already transferred."

"Not yet," he informed, "you can stay here if you want. It's not mandatory, it's strictly volunteer. But I bet there is someone in this program you might want to meet."

Terry shrugged, "Who?"

"Ever hear of a man named Edgar Cayce?"

Terry nodded, "The Sleeping Prophet. Sure, I heard of him. Regular Nostradamus."

"A descendant of his shares his gift; you interested now?"

"Um…'"she glanced at her CO and then back at the colonel, "okay, you got my attention. What is this secret program about?"

"Have to come back to the states with me."

"Back to the states and out of this hell hole?"

"Yup," Mitchell confirmed.

"Where do I sign?" she asked.

**SGC**

The young guard at the chain link fence couldn't believe his blue eyes. The sight before him was like nothing that ever come through the entranceway before. A black Lamborghini just pulled up to his station. The tinted window went down to reveal a red headed beauty sitting behind the wheel. With make-up applied seamlessly, bright led lips and dressed in black leather.

Gawking he's mind slowed as reached for words, "Um…"

"Lisa Rothschild, here to see Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Right," he glanced at his list, "yes, ma'am…Go right in."

"I will if you open the gate," she retorted in the most unpleasant way.

"Yes ma'am," he complied without hesitation. Dumbstruck by wealth a beauty he was in utter shock.

She put the car in gear and drove on, making sure to squeal the tires as she went by the airman.

Emerging from the parked vehicle she walked over to the station fully expecting a personal driver to escort her to this colonel. Instead she was instructed to ride in the back of a troop truck with other incoming personnel.

That was rather insulting to her. Ride with common everyday people? How rude! Surely, you do not treat a Rothschild in such a matter. She spotted a very handsome Lt. Colonel in his dress blue escorting a fresh of the field young soldier, both entering the back of the truck.

With her only other option of walking, Lisa Rothschild decided to join them. An airman waited to assist her into the truck.

She huffed, "I can do it myself," as she climbed in back.

The airman continued on his task muttering how rude she was under his breath.

Sitting across from the pair she read their names, "Colonel Mitchell and Specialist Bauer. Pleasure to meet you."

"da Vinci, glad you made it," Mitchell replied.

Surprised she wondered how she knew her nickname, "I know you?"

"Nope, never meet before. I read your record though. My, my…You are a bad girl."

Unenthused she rolled her eyes, "Great, just what I need. Some dorky colonel sticking his big nose in some stupid file."

"You're Lisa Rothschild?" Terry asked.

"Yes," she looked the young women over.

"I'm Terry Bauer. They call me 'Tesla.' I was briefed about you. We will be working together on this secret project."

"Did they tell you what the project is?"

"Not yet, just I would be working with three other women. Edna Cayce, Lisa Rothschild and Colonel Samantha Carter."

"Edna?" Lisa made a funny face, "Edna?"

"Radio," Mitchell corrected. "Everyone calls her 'Radio.'"

Lisa surmised the situation, "Radio, Tesla and da Vinci. What hell is this? _Marvel _comics?"

"Ya know, sometimes I ask myself that same question," Mitchell told her.

**Briefing Room**

The briefing table was unusually full, for the first time, in a very long time. Not since the return of the Atlantis expedition did the table get so much attention.

Jack sat at the head of the table flanked by Sam and Daniel. Mitchell, Cayce, Terry Bauer and Lisa Rothschild sat accordingly. Before Jack was a file that he put together. On the corner tab he wrote "SG-X" for experimental. His own experimental project that would be either take the program to new heights or be a complete failure, he betted on the latter.

Lisa Rothschild was obviously going to be an issue. She was a spoiled rich brat to the man's assumption and actually had the nerve to drive into a secure military base in a over prices sports car that stuck out like a sore thumb. He wondered what the woman had been thinking or perhaps smoking. She was going to be trouble for sure.

Then there was Terry Bauer, a medic who had a degree in cooking, yes cooking! What the hell was she doing as a medic? She was a professional chef. He should be putting her in the commissary or better yet, his own personal cook. Not on some secret experimental force.

And there was Edna Cayce, whom he was rather fond of and could have made him rich beyond the Rothschild's wealth. She was kind and caring and had the most unique abilities and for some bizarre reason found herself attracted to Cameron Mitchell.

He admired the man for regaining his ability to walk and for proving he was a tough bastard but so far it seemed Daniel was leading SG-1 after Sam had stepped down. And Daniel wanted to go to Atlantis and was still harassing him about the subject.

Being debriefed about the gate and the remote viewing program it was now time for the next step in the process. He opened the folder before him and went mentally over to some points to bring up to the women.

"Carter, this little experimental team of yours is going to be labeled SG-X, for experimental. Bauer you have been transferred to the Air Force and given a promotion to E-5, Sergeant. Cayce, if Carter had taken the lotto numbers, you and I would have retired to the Caribbean Islands."

Sam scolded, "Sir!"

He shrugged, "I'm just saying…You will be listed as a civilian specialist and remain kind of where you are, except now you get to go off world. Rothschild," he looked at her fiery expression, "you will be listed as a civilian and paid accordingly. I suppose you want to know how much."

She shook her head, "Not really, I'm far more interested in this program. I didn't join for the money, I joined for the adventure."

"You don't want to know how much you will be getting paid?" Daniel asked.

"It really doesn't matter," she explained. "Whenever I'm a little short, I just make my own."

Jack covered his ears, "Please don't start making confessions here."

She explained, "My family makes your money. We own it, we make it, we send it out to you to use and you pay us back with interest. And here's the kicker, since you owe more than we made, you need to borrow more to pay us interest. I just make my own, you see it's only counterfeiting if someone else makes their own, for my family it's simply business."

Daniel's mouth dropped, "What? The mint makes the money."

She shook her head, "No stupid, we do. Look on your little bills in your little wallet and you will see our mark: _Federal Reserve Note_. My family owns the central bank, we own the money and thus with money we simply make our own and your dumb government cannot even oversee what we do. It's strictly confidential. Your mint makes only coins and to make sure we have more power than your little dinky mint, we devalue the bills so it's worth less and thus you coins are worth less. So, your dinky mint was forced to remove any real value from your coins, like silver and gold a long, long time ago."

He gaped like a fish, unsure if what he was just told was even true. This woman owns the money supply and she can simply make her own and it's all legal. Unheard of power, such a feat, power he never thought would be so bluntly in his face before.

It was like facing a Goa'uld. Gloating about power and wealth, debasing his own beliefs and exposing a false sense of security. His gut wrenched in the sudden realization that Earth did indeed have Goa'uld like gods. But ours were more hidden from reality behind the wall of financial institutions.

She looked at his expression, "What?"

"Your family reminds me of the Goa'uld."

She could help but agree, "One of my uncles honestly thinks he's god."

Jack wondered, "That why you showed up in a Lamborghini?"

She shrugged, "It's just a car."

"Very expensive car," Jack told her.

"Would you rather I show up in junk?"

"Yes," Jack nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Proving Grounds**

At Sam's request, the proving grounds reserved for training new recruits, was now open to her new experimental team and the requested assistance of SG-1, for further training of the women.

Lisa Rothschild did indeed show up driving junk. Something not even Sam could seen coming, in a rusted old beat up Gremlin that was barely moving. The car stuck like a sore thumb, instead of screaming wealth and opulence it simply screamed, every time the key turned over, the alternator made the most hideous sound.

When the general said he would rather Lisa Rothschild drove junk, she took it literally and made sure the vehicle was hardly road worthy. The warning Edna Cayce gave about Lisa leaving "teeth marks" was becoming obvious to the man. This woman was going to be a handful, like a two year old child testing its limits, Lisa would certainly test hers.

Jack was grateful that Terry "Tesla" Bauer was nothing like Lisa "da Vinci" Rothschild. Terry was more of a soldier, following orders, genuine and caring and boy could she cook. A master's degree in culinary arts, joined the military for a chance to cook in the White House and ended up as medic after her commanding officer discovered she could manipulate molecular structures in a body, preventing men from bleeding to death after suffering from horrific wounds.

Terry however, really didn't have much of a stomach for medicine. It wasn't her interest nor was the ability to manipulate molecules. She found it a burden and took away from her passion for food. All she ever wanted to do was create culinary master pieces, enjoy the flavors and expressions of euphoric bliss when she found a recipe that people loved. To Terry, her gift was in the culinary arts and not the talent the government sought.

Edna "Radio" Cayce was now back in a training ground to deal with enemy combatants. Something she never thought she would ever see again. She had seen the worst of mankind: the fighting, the blood and death. The smell of gun fire and the brink of insanity. Rescued by a man in a wheelchair that swore he knew of aliens from space. Now, that man was not only walking but helping her train to meet those very aliens.

The funniest thought that went through her mind was how she regretted having to eat and MRE for lunch after the breakfast that Terry made everyone that morning after commandeering the commissary. Cheese quiche, bacon, sausage, fresh waffles with ice cream. Fresh fruit served up on the side. Her mouth still watered, as did everyone else's.

Sam crouched down next to Cayce waiting for the first test to start. She looked at her watch, she still had a few minutes. Glanced around the area for signs of SG-1.

"You let me know if you pick up any signals, Radio," Sam instructed.

Still licking maple syrup from her lips, "I will."

The colonel found herself doing the same, "Still tasting that breakfast, huh?"

"Never should have brought a gourmet chef to the SGC."

"You're the one who found her," Sam retorted, "I'm gonna have to learn how to cook now."

"Why? We got a gourmet chef?"

"That General O'Neill wants to put on his personal staff. Not to mention if I keep eating like that, I'm gonna weight three hundred pounds."

Cayce countered, "If General O'Neill keeps eating like he did this morning, he's the one who is gonna weight three hundred pounds. Better find away to get the metabolism of a Jaffa, huh?"

Nodding Sam agreed, "I think Teal'c just fell in love this morning. Haven't seen his eyes light up like that in years."

"I think the ice cream on the waffles did it," Cayce recalled, "hmm, that was good."

"Vanilla ice cream on homemade waffles with maple syrup," Sam snorted, "Like eating in a country club. I think General O'Neill wants this team to fail so he can have Tesla all to himself."

"Have Tesla teach you to cook. Way to a man's heart is through his stomach after all."

Sam snickered, "Better yet, I got permission to bring you ladies to the cabin with us on leave. Can't wait to see Tesla teach General O'Neill how to use a grill."

"That bad?"

"Burns everything he touches," Sam explained.

"Oh dear," Cayce chuckled. She paused for a moment, "I got something. Daniel and Teal'c are getting ready to advance, going to sweep."

"Good job, Radio." Sam then picked up her radio and pushed the button, "Tesla, sweep left, da Vinci come center, SG-1 is on the move."

The women complied, Terry sweeping left and Lisa going straight up the center. She soon found herself face to face with Daniel Jackson. The drill called for disarming an opponent and Daniel happened to be that opponent.

He seemed daring before her, "Lower the weapon, da Vinci. I got you."

"Not yet," she informed and then promptly kicked him. First to the arms, knocking the weapon down, then a foot flew into his stomach, taking him down in pain. Then to add insult to injury she kicked him the head.

Laying one his side, on the cold ground he whined, "Why don't you just kick me on the nuts while you're at it?"

Triumphantly she replied, "Only time a woman kicks a man in the nuts is if he is gonna rape her or kill her. And let's face it, if I kicked you in the nuts, you wouldn't walk for a week and then I would like the bad guy."

She picked up his weapon and slung it over her shoulder, cocking her head one more time, "That was just too easy," swiftly turning she continued on her way.

Daniel radioed Teal'c, "I'm down, watch out for da Vinci, she fights dirty."

Mitchell responded over the radio, "I got her, Jackson."

Cayce turned to Sam in their hiding place, "Lisa is about to kick the crap out of Cam."

Sam spoke into her receiver, "Tesla, hold your position till you see, da Vinci. You have visual of Colonel Mitchell?"

"Mr. Blue Eyes is right in front of me," Terry's voice replied.

"Hold your position," Sam repeated.

Terry was instantly watching Colonel Mitchell from her hiding spot, ready to pounce once Sam gave the order. From the corner of her eye she spotted Lisa Rothschild approaching the colonel.

Lisa got in position behind a blind and gave a signal to Terry. They were both ready to get take the colonel down.

Terry felt a large hand upon her shoulder. She glanced over at the dark hand resting upon her.

A deep voice boomed, "I have you."

Teal'c startled her, she spun around fast in defense and without much thought resorted to a common self defense she had developed. Using her ability to gather the static electricity in the air, multiply its affect on the human body and promptly use the charge as a stun gun.

The jolt force Teal'c back, it was intense even for a Jaffa. He lost his footing giving Terry the opportunity to get the upper hand. Quickly she went for his weapon and tried to take it away from the Jaffa's strong grip-to much failure.

Teal'c found himself in a tug of war over a non-firing training weapon with a woman who could use molecular structure as a weapon. She already shocked him with electricity. What else could she do?

His leg swung around in an attempt to use force to take her down. Bringing her to the ground by sweeping under her legs. He tried to place in a hold when she shocked him again, this time to the face.

His head whipped back. His eye instantly started to swell. He felt like was hit by a massive blast to the eye. Instead it was just static electricity that she had gathered from the air. Trying to ignore the pain he tried again to place her in a hold position. Teal'c startled the smaller female. His large hands pinning her down at the wrist.

Feeling trapped in the exercise Terry closed her eyes and gathered as much static electricity as she could. Then used it as a weapon to force Teal'c off of her.

The force was far more intense that he had ever felt before. It was like being hit with a Jaffa staff weapon. It blew him clear off his opponent and he landed flat on his back. Laying there, unable to move and trying to catch his breath.

Terry looked over at Cameron Mitchell who stood in absolute shock as to what he just witnessed. His mouth gaped like a fish gasping for air. Behind him Lisa Rothschild had already put herself in position.

Lisa placed the muzzle of the non-firing gun to base of Cam's head. "Lower your weapon, Colonel."

He rolled his eyes as he found he had lost his training of thought, years of training were just defeated by three women under Colonel Carter's experiential team.

Giving one more attempt to salvage his reputation, he slowly raised his arms with the intent of taking the gun away from Rothschild.

He tried to con her, "Alright, you got me," and suddenly went for the barrel of the weapon.

His attempt failed only to be hit in the face with the butt of the gun. She then used her martial arts skill to elbow him in the face, kick him in the stomach and then for the final insult, she went for his shin with one swift kick.

Hopping on one foot, his mouth opened as he couldn't believe he was hit so hard by a girl, in such a way that his mind could only go back to being small boy and getting beat up, in much the same manner, by the tomboy down the street…That hated him.

But Lisa was not done him just yet, she had to disarm him. She went to his side and pushed him over, straddled his body, pushing him down to the ground with her own. She worked at the weapon's release.

"You little bitch," he spit in her face.

She spit back in his, "You too. By the way…I have cooties."

They started to struggle over the gun.

She did one more daring thing…She kissed him square in the jaw. Completely throwing him off guard and allowing her to retrieve his weapon.

She got triumphantly and shouted, "Game over."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Briefing Room**

General O'Neill sat at the head of the table with the SG-1. He looked at each of the three men. Teal'c had a huge black eye and was still a bit ruffled from his encounter with Terry's abilities.

Daniel didn't look much better, he had a bandage on his nose and he had a bruise to the side of the head. His bottom lip was swollen and it was hard for him to talk. He sat with an ice bag to his lip with the most disgusted look upon his face.

Cameron Mitchell had a swollen nose, a bruised cheek and a swollen tongue from being kissed so hard that he swore Lisa Rothschild had bit him.

He couldn't believe the ease of which Carter's team took out SG-1 in the training exercise. It was unthinkable and worse yet, Carter would never let him forget that her team beat his. The only thing worse would be losing a Super Bowl bet to the woman.

"What the hell happened out there?" asked Jack.

Daniel retorted, "da Vinci fights dirty."

Jack blinked, "Did you read her records?"

Cam muttered, "The criminal ones?"

He shook his head, "The woman knows six different martial arts, Karate, Kung Fu, and a bunch of others. She also is a master swordsman and is a ranking leader in fencing. That woman can kick a grown man's ass."

"Two grown men's asses," Daniel corrected, "let's just send da Vinci through the gate and have her take out Anubis's super soldiers. She could probably take them out all by herself."

Jack gave him a look, "Daniel…This isn't about Anubis. This experiential team is not going out to take on Anubis."

Cam wondered, "Then what's this about, sir?"

"Proving Carter wrong," he admitted.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"There is a push for women to be in all out combat situations. I'm afraid the brass in DC will use Carter's little experiment to put women not only into more combat but also into a draft system along with men."

Daniel rebutted, "But Sam has served direct combat for years, Jack. I think that's a non issue."

"You haven't seen the plans coming out of the Pentagon, Daniel. There is a plan to take over the entire middle east. They also want to expand the gate program.

Right now, we don't have foreign troops here. The choice is gonna be all American troops or mixed. The US doesn't have enough combat troops for the middle east and the SGC expansion, thus, the push for foreign troops.

So, some brass want to have a draft and put women in it to fill out those numbers to prevent foreign troops from using the gate. That means doubling not only the troops size but also putting in a number of female combat teams. I'm not against women in combat when they can are trained for such. But I am against putting woman in combat for political purposes and using a draft to accomplish a gigantic middle east invasion, that would keep us over there for twenty-five years."

"Mean the brass in DC and the Pentagon wants to use Sam's experimental team to further their own political agenda?" Daniel summed up.

"Yup," Jack agreed.

"The middle east is gonna get worse?" Mitchell asked.

"Far worse," Jack told him, "drafting our boys would be bad enough. Now they want the girls too. It's all politics guys. The first casualty of war is the truth. That's why I fight to keep the IOA out so hard. They want to use the SGC for political gain as well."

Teal'c countered the assertion, "However, Colonel Carter's team is not experimental due to gender. It's experimental due to abilities of the three women."

"I know, but the brass don't care. They will use it as a reason to further their own politics. Drafting women along with men is the big push right now."

Daniel puffed, "And drafts are bad all the way around."

Cam shook his head, "We can't sabotage this experiment due to political abuse, sir. That's not fair to Sam or the women. Plus, I want a chance to get even with da Vinci…She's got it coming."

"I know," Jack agreed. "I don't intend too. But you guys are SG-1. You're not supposed to get your asses kicked by a bunch of girls."

Daniel reasoned, "That is not a bunch of girls. Radio can hear our transmissions, we might as well have been telling what we were gonna do. Tesla kick the crap out of Teal'c using static electricity and da Vinci…Well, need I say more?"

"Why didn't you use hand signals?" Jack wondered.

"We can only do that for line of sight, sir."

"Smoke signals then?"

"Jack," warned Daniel.

"We can use codes," Cam informed.

"Radio knows all the military codes," Daniel countered. "And putting the channels on scramble is useless as we found out."

"I'm sure you three can figure something out before the next test," Jack scoffed.

Cam's mouth dropped, "Another test for those three?"

Daniel snorted, "Can we put it off for a few weeks while we heal?"

"Look at you, three grown men afraid of a bunch of girls. You want time to heal?"

"It would be nice," Daniel replied.

"For crying out loud, Daniel. Don't be such a baby."

He rebuffed, "You wanna go one on one with da Vinci? Go right ahead, love to see how many times she kicks you in the head."

Jack shook his head, "I don't want to go up against her. She'll kick my ass."

"But you want us too?"

"Come on Daniel, you're just more…Ass…kick-able."

"What?"

"Better you than me," he admitted.

"Chicken," Daniel called him out. "You're more afraid of da Vinci than the biggest, bad-ass, Goa'uld on the block."

"She could kick the biggest, bad-ass, Goa'uld's ass, Daniel!"

"For crying out load, Jack." He muttered, "Big, bad, Jack O'Neill terrified of a girl." He rubbed his sore temple, "Damn, that woman is scary."

"Yes," Jack agreed.

**Commissary**

Terry gazed over the arrangement of food before her. Her stomach turned at the sight, nothing but military issued mystery meat filled sandwiches before her. A unheard of array of blue gelatin and some basic fruit. Bags of chips hung from the tower at the end of the food bar. The whole scheme of cafeteria food was just appalling to the chef.

Choosing a sandwich labeled "ham and cheese" she loaded up her tray and then turned to find some quiet place to eat. She spotted Teal'c sitting by himself with a large tray of food. His face still bruised from their earlier encounter.

Feeling guilty she approached the Jaffa, "Teal'c?"

He looked at her void of all expression.

She winced at the sight of his eye, "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Graciously he nodded in acceptance, "Won't you sit down, Tesla?"

"You don't have to call me 'Tesla,'" she stated as she sat, "'Terry' will do."

"Very well," Teal'c affirmed.

"So, um…I've been meaning to ask…That on your forehead. What is it for?"

He simply stated, "The reminder of the servitude my kind has faced to the service of a false god."

She winced again, "You were branded with it?"

"Indeed."

"Sorry."

He inquired, "Why do you apologize for something you did not do?'

"I guess out of sympathy," she remarked.

"You need not apologize," he instructed.

"Empathy does that," she reminded. Looking over his array of food, "You like to eat, huh?"

"Indeed," he remarked. "However, after this mornings feast, I do find my taste for standard issue food decreasing."

She giggled, "You should try some of my specialties. This morning was just a warm up."

His large Jaffa eyes lit up with his appetite, "Will you be making such feast?"

"General O'Neill gave me a list and a bunch of cash to buy food for the trip were taking to his cabin this weekend. I've been designated the chef. Thinking about doing a few signature dishes. Will you be going?"

Previously Teal'c was debating if he really wanted to go on another trip to the bug infested pond. Suddenly he more than one reason to attend, exquisite food was top priority.

"Indeed," he simply stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Cabin**

What would usually be a nice, relaxing, tranquil weekend at a bug infested pond, seated behind a recreational cabin for Jack and his friends, was slowly turning into the camping trip from hell. His first mistake was inviting the experimental team, thinking it would be good to bond with the women.

Jack sat in his folding chair with a firm grip on the beer can as he watched his favorite Jaffa become intoxicated with food and the chef. To make matters even worse, his favorite colonel, Sam had to inform the chef that Jack burnt every piece of meat he ever tried to cook. Even going as far as to devolve top secret information that the general had taken a package of cubed steak and cooked it to the point it resembled shoe leather, followed by a detailed analysis of exactly how to eat the shoe leather.

Next, he watched as the new commander of SG-1, who had the audacity to show up in a classic black Mustang, and bring a collection of _Farscape _DVD's, chatted away with Daniel Jackson as if they were long lost buddies. Driving a chill down Jack's spine every time the lieutenant colonel called Daniel by his surname. Jack was tempted to get from his cozy nest and strangle the man, declaring in a rage that his friend has name and it's Daniel. Or Doctor Jackson would be an appropriate surname. But not "Jackson," that was just ever so annoying for the general.

However, nothing was quiet as annoying as Lisa Rothschild, who showed up in the most revealing attire. The skimpy look reminded the man of an old TV show where the leading lady wore cut off jeans and a red plaid shirt, driving a jeep and talking about a Dodge Charger that was loving referred to as the "General Lee."

Looking like Daisy Duke, Rothschild certainly did turn heads. Everything the woman did was for attention, to see how far she could push that envelope and get a reaction from the people around her. Even dying her hair color to match the ensemble. It was remnant of a costume party for Jack.

And Lisa had a way of pushing Daniel's buttons. Constantly insulting him, or outright becoming abusive with a few slaps.

For once in Jack's life he was thankful that Janet Frasier was power monger and would get right in Rothschild's face and shut her down. Daniel's savior from the abuse was his doctor and close friend.

Jack's imagination got the best of him as he pitted Rothschild and Frasier in a mud wrestling game in completion for who would get Daniel. The archeologist deduced to nothing more than a trophy for two slippery, power mongering woman to compete over. He secretly had Janet Frasier winning.

The next great catastrophe happened when Sam mentioned sleeping arrangements. There simply wasn't enough room in the cabin to accommodate everyone in their own bed. They would be forced to double up. Cayce and Mitchell had already stated they were sharing a bed.

Lisa Rothschild had the nerve to suggest she sleep with Daniel, adding innuendoes in the process. The look of fear graced Daniel's face upon the suggestion.

Of which, Sam shut her down by ordering Lisa to stay with her in Sam's room, here the colonel could keep a watchful eye of the slick new recruit, much to Jack's dismay. He secretly hoped to use the lack of beds as a reason for Sam to have to sleep with him.

Instead of sleeping next to a blonde beauty, he got to sleep next to Daniel, for the archeologist gave up his bed for Terry and Janet to share. Teal'c stating he would take the couch. Thus, leaving Jack to sleep with Daniel. He wondered just how the hell did that had happened!

The moonlight shined down through the window pane. Two grown men lay side by side in the bed. Both in tee-shirts and shorts. Daniel found he had less of the bed than he anticipated.

"Could you move over, Jack?"

"It's my bed, Daniel."

"Pfft," he replied, "I'm nearly on the edge."

"Too bad, Daniel."

They lay in silence for a moment only to be disturbed by the passing of gas.

Daniel threw back the covers, waving his hand, "Jeepers, Jack, what the hell did you eat?"

"Too many beans."

"Lay off the beans, Jack."

The older man shrugged, "Couldn't help it. Tesla can cook."

"Jack, how the hell did I get stuck sleeping with you?"

"Wondering that myself, Daniel. I would much rather have a tall, leggy blonde in my bed than you."

Daniel seemed confused, "You hate, Lisa."

"Night, Daniel."

"What," his mind churned over the assertion.

Years before Sam was given her own room when she would spend her recreational time at Jack's cabin. She felt comfortable in her own room. Yet, she often wondered why Jack had offered it to her. Perhaps, to make her feel welcome or maybe just a first step at getting closer. It wouldn't matter what his motive was for tonight she found herself playing warden to Lisa Rothschild.

Lisa made an assumption, "Wow, the General gives you your own room in his private cabin, huh?"

Sam asked, "What's it to you?"

She shrugged, "Just wondering."

"None of your business."

"Oh, I see. You and the General have some sort of twisted relationship?"

"First, my relationship with Jack O'Neill is none of your god damn business. Next, the only reason you are even here is because the General thought it would be nice to invite you. Third, you screw up in the SGC and you will be tossed out on your rich ass, understand?"

Surprised by the flak Lisa made a mental note, "Interesting, very defensive when it comes to the General."

Sam gave one more warning, "The only reason you are in this experiment is because of Radio. She saw you and said you were actually a good guy in a bad situation. Honestly, I find that hard to believe. You and I get one thing straight, right here and right now. This is not some game. SG-1 is not some play toy and despite your talent, you can still be kicked out. I also know your family wants you dead. I don't know why they want you dead but if you keep this crap up, your family isn't gonna be the only ones who want you dead. You do what you are told and we will get along just fine. Keep doing things your way and it's gonna be the highway...Got it?"

"I got it," answered Lisa. After a moment of thought, "My family wants me dead?"

"You didn't know?" Sam asked.

"No," she became rather quiet for a moment, "they must want me silenced. My family is always getting death threats, never paid much to it though"

"Any idea why your family wants you dead?"

"Number of reasons," she admitted. "The forgeries, the counterfeiting, the plans for Africa, the blackmailing of government officials, the gold heist from Fort Knox, the eugenics programs, the weaponize vaccines experiments, Wall Street rigging, the middle east plans…Take your pick."

Befuddled Sam wondered, "Is there anything your family is not involved in?"

"Space aliens," Lisa remarked, "that's all faked…Oh, wait…Not anymore."

Sam rolled her eyes in contempt.

Terry and Janet laid in the dark in the Jaffa's bed. Janet figured now would be the perfect time to figure out just what Terry did to the steaks she served that were just like expensive restaurant dishes.

"All right," Janet started, "exactly what the hell did you do to those steaks?"

"I didn't do anything," Terry replied.

"Like hell you didn't," retorted Janet, "that steak just about melted in my mouth. Come on, tell me what you did."

"I wet aged them," she confessed.

Confused the doctors asked, "Wet aged?"

"Get a vacuum sealer, seal up the steaks you want to cook, put them in the bottom of the fridge and let them sit for three weeks. The natural enzymes breaks the meat down and tenderizes it."

"You mean those steaks were three weeks old?"

Terry nodded, "Yup."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Can I use a consumer grade vacuum sealer or should it be professional grade?"

"Professional grade gives you a better seal but for consumer use, it's rather expensive. Just let me know what cuts you want to wet age and I can do it for you using my sealer, just pay for the supplies. I can also do retort canning if you want."

"Um, not even sure what that is. You actually went to college for cooking?"

"I went to four years of college for cooking and have gotten certified. You realize a chef is also a profession, just like doctor."

"You don't make the money a doctor would make, nor is there a Phd degree in cooking…I don't think."

"Master Certified Chef is kind of like being a doctor but in the field of cooking, it's very difficult to get. You get to cook for the president and diplomats, stuff like that. And make more than a doctor would too."

'You're kidding?"

Terry shook her head, "I worked long hard for that title, just like you worked long and hard for yours."

"You know, I never thought of a cook as a professional. You should probably be an officer instead of enlisted. I think I will bring that up to General O'Neill."

"In exchange for?"

"How many steaks can you get me?"

"Half a cow? Or how about bison?"

"Deal," Janet agreed, "do you do deserts too?"

"I make a killer cheese cake. Top secret recipe. I brought one…It's for tomorrow."

"Cheese cake?" Janet's eyes lit up. "Can we sample it now? All this talk of food is making me hungry."

"I'm getting hungry too. Let's go get a midnight snack, careful not to wake Teal'c though."

Janet climbed out of bed feeling very much like a teenager about to sneak into her parent's kitchen, "Hell, Teal'c will probably join us."

"True," Terry agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**SGC**

Jack sat at his desk and looked upon the laptop before him, henpecking the keys to write his personal log of what transpired at his cabin and how the worst trip of his life unfolded.

Nothing went right, his cooking was the joke of the weekend, his bunkmate complaining nonstop about the sleeping arrangements, his doctor turning into a teenager girl on midnight raids for cheesecake, his trusted science officer, Colonel Carter turning into a prison warden watching Rothschild like a hawk, his new leader of SG-1 annoying his favorite Jaffa with slap-happy comments, his remote viewer, Cayce, disclosed who won the baseball game before he could get a copy of the broadcast, Lisa Rothschild just annoyed everyone and finally his total lack of control over the situation annoyed himself. It was truly the worst vacation he ever had.

Safe and sound back in his office he could finally put the horrible trip behind him. He secretly swore he would rather take on an entire legion of Anubis's minions than every go through that nightmare again.

"Sir," Carter popped her head in his office.

"Carter," he acknowledged.

"Can we talk?" she winced.

"By all means," he motioned towards the chair for he to sit.

She took her seat and then casually tried to bring up a conversation about her request, "Um…Cabin was fun."

He glanced up from his work, "A blast," he replied without much ado.

"I was thinking, with my team being four members and SG-1 only being three, maybe it would be more fair to the guys if they added another member before the next proving ground session. Someone a bit more experienced and who can help Mitchell really take control of the situation."

He looked at her in surprise, ""You said Mitchell could handle SG-1 fine."

She puffed out her cheeks, "He kind of needs some help and I really can't help him on this end. I think he needs someone who can think outside the box."

"Daniel's pretty good at that," replied Jack.

She winced, "Not really, sir. He's good at what he does but he doesn't think outside the box. You do that."

He looked her, "What do you want me to do, Carter?"

She sounded as innocent as possible in the request, "Lead SG-1 in the proving ground missions."

He chuckled, "You think Mitchell will go for that?"

She hesitated, "It was his idea…In a way. He mentioned they felt out numbered and that he didn't have the same advantages that I have. Which, I agree. I think it would benefit the experimental team if proving grounds were a bit…Um…Tougher for them."

Jack secretly jumped for joy, it was exactly what he wanted, he could now control the situation. But he couldn't seem too enthused to Carter or else he would blow his cover and his reasoning for wanting her team to fail.

"I suppose," he tried to sound like it was a bother, "I could use a little exercise anyways."

She beamed, "Great, I know Daniel and Teal'c will be relived. Daniel told me he really wanted your input too. Daniel thinks very highly of you, sir."

"Does he?" replied Jack, figuring his team just pulled a fast one on Sam. They convinced her they needed his help, to get him directly in the game and somehow crush the experimental team before the IOA could use it as a political ploy.

"Very much so," she grinned, "see ya this afternoon, sir."

"This afternoon?"

"The next proving ground session," she answered, "can't wait. I always wanted to go head to head against you a war game. I bet I can win."

His ego bloated slightly, "What'cha wanna bet, Carter?"

"Figure of speech, sir."

He pointed his finger, "Dinner! If my team loses, I'll buy dinner. If your team loses, you buy dinner."

She debated the offer, "Not at some dive bar? Someplace nice."

"Okay, dive bar if I win and someplace…'Nice'…If you win."

She stuck out her hand, "You gotta deal."

"Pack your things, Carter. I know this nice little dive bar to take that Indian of yours too."

She laughed, "And what will be riding, sir?"

He stated, "I'll drive and you ride in back."

"No, it's my bike and I will drive, you can ride on the chick seat, sir."

His eyebrow lifted, "There is no way I'm riding on the chick seat."

She snickered, "Then you better buy yourself a motorcycle, sir."

Astonished he replied, "You want me to drop a few grand on a motorcycle just so I can go to a biker bar with you?"

"It was your bet, sir." Sam reminded. "I want the nice restaurant."

He gave a look, "Dismissed," grumbled to himself, "me ride on the back. Not gonna happen."

"It's my bike," she replied leaving. "Honestly, what is it with men and riding on the back?"

"Not gonna happen," he assured himself.

**Ready Room**

Jack brought together SG-1 in the ready room for a pre-proving ground mission briefing. He laid out a simple plan for the next sweep maneuvers. The first area was to overcome the abilities of each woman.

Jack looked at his watched, "Okay men, synchronize your watches to mine. We will not be using radios at all. We will stick to a time schedule and clickers."

"Clickers?" asked Daniel looking at the small gadget. "What are these, leftovers from World War Two?"

"Matter of fact they are, Daniel. They didn't have radios like we have now. Gotta think back to find the answers. We're using clickers, time schedule and hand signals. Here's your signal mirror, we can use them too."

"Really, no radios?" soured Daniel.

Jack nodded, "Radio can hear every transmission. We cannot use them."

Cam nodded, "Don't know why I didn't think of that. It's so basic, were talking basic training level here."

Jack told him, "Basic training is your building blocks. We build from that level…Or did you forget?"

Cam admitted, "With all the advanced technology at our disposable, guess it easy to forget the basics."

"Yup," agreed Jack.

"We're using paintball guns today. We want to disarm and capture the opponent. You can shoot them to wound using the paintballs to simulate that. Tesla will be difficult, for if you touch her she can do that stun gun thing. So, shoot to wound her; legs and arms.

Rothschild will be the hardest, she knows how to fight and can fight pretty hard. So, I gave instructions that if any opponent receives a kill shot with the paintball the shooter is disqualified from the game. The object to get someone alive to gain information. Going up against Rothschild will take atleast two men, preferably Teal'c and myself. We will go after her. Daniel, you take Cayce."

"Why don't I take Cayce?" asked Mitchell.

He scoffed, "Because she's your girlfriend. It's a conflict of interest. Daniel takes Cayce and you take Carter."

"But Sam and I have equal training," replied Mitchell.

Jack shrugged, "Don't let her kick your ass. You lose and you will be the one riding on the chick seat."

"What?" asked Mitchell.

"Just, don't screw this one up," stated Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Briefing Room**

Jack sat in the briefing room smiling from ear to ear. It was a good day for Jack for he had beaten Carter's new team using very old methods of combat. He neutralized Cayce's abilities by not using radios for communications. Took out Terry with a paintball gun to the arms the legs. And finally took down Lisa Rothschild using himself and Teal'c as muscle. He gloated in his success, for now Carter lost the bet and would have to buy him dinner at some biker bar.

Sam pinched her lips together trying to figure someway of keeping Jack off her bike. It was an Indian, a classic! A rare bike that cost a lot of money and there was no way she was letting him drive her bike.

There was also no way Jack was going to ride on the back of the bike, for he was the "man" and men do not ride on a the seat behind the driver. He sat across from her, staring at her and trying to figure out just how to convince Sam to let him drive her bike.

"You are not driving my bike, sir," she informed.

"But I won the bet," he countered.

"Rematch," she suggested.

He shook his head, "Nope. Dinner at a biker bar and I'm driving."

"Then we're taking that gas guzzling truck of yours."

"I can drive the bike," he assured. "I do know how, Carter."

"It's my bike," she insisted. "You can ride on the back."

"Men don't ride on the back," he rebutted. "That would be…Embarrassing."

Mitchell wondered, "What exactly are you two talking about?"

Sam admitted, "We had a bet on who's team would win. Since you guys won this round, I'm buying dinner at a biker bar and General O'Neill thinks he's gonna drive my vintage Indian bike. I told that I would give him a ride on it…That's all."

Lisa scoffed, "Why doesn't he just buy his own bike?"

Jack huffed, "She's got an Indian. I wanna drive that bike."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Ah for crying out loud, Jack. It's a bike. It belong to Sam. Let her drive it. Gawd!"

"But I wanna drive it," replied Jack. For a general he certainly did sound like a small child having a fit.

Lisa smirked, "If I get you and Indian will you stop being such a baby?"

"Isn't that bribery?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, that's how the real world works, Dr. Jackson," Lisa refuted.

Jack leaned closer to her, "You can get an Indian?"

Lisa nodded, "I can get anything I want. It's the golden rule; those who have gold…Rule."

"Anything?" asked Jack.

"Anything," she confirmed. "Wanna be president? I can make that happen. Wanna own a bank? I make that happen. Wanna own a country? I can make that happen. I can get anything."

"How about a heart?" asked Daniel.

Lisa nodded, "Organ transplants are pretty big business."

Daniel gapped, "I mean for yourself. It was a metaphor."

Lisa snapped, "You mean a consciousness. Rule number one, a consciousness will be used against you. Why do you think we appoint judges with skeletons in their closets? It's easier to control them that way. Having feelings will get you killed in this game."

"Game?" asked Daniel. "Why is everything a game to you?"

"Because it is. It's a game to see who can rule the world. Always has been and always will be," she explained.

"You're beginning to sound like a Goa'uld," huffed Daniel.

"The Goa'uld are not much different from us," she told him.

"How so?' asked Jack curiously. He knew the allegation about appointing crooked judges for control was true via an FBI informant.

"They seek the same thing: Power, wealth, immortality and will use any means to get it. They hide behind a mask, a body, a curtain and tell lies to the sheep." Lisa went a step further, "Ever watch the _Wizard of Oz_? There is a message there."

Daniel puffed out his cheeks, "And how do you suggest we stop it?"

"You can't," she replied. "They are dug into the system deeper than Texas tick. When the collapse happens you have to be ready to fight to start the government all over again and not let them back in."

"Collapse?" asked Daniel.

"Jeeze, don't you people know anything? Are you living under a rock? The collapse of the dollar! We're collapsing it on purpose. We want to take away the US mint and make it so only a global central bank can make the new money supply. It will all be digital, so that way if you act up…We simply turn off your account. But, we hit a snag and the collapse plan was leaked. If enough sheep figure out what the plan is…It's done. We deep six it and start another plan."

"Collapse the dollar?" Daniel gave a funny look. "Seriously? How would you do that?"

"Simply print too much money," she retorted. "Get the money so worthless that no one will accept it as payment. Only reason the dollar is the reserve currency is your government will nuke someone."

Daniel paused in thought, "Inflationary collapse. That has brought down entire civilizations in the past."

"Duh!" Lisa mocked him. "Catching on quick there, huh Sherlock."

Tired of the harassment he retorted, "You know, I'm getting really sick and tired of you mocking me every chance you get."

She teased, "What'cha gonna do? Run to the principle?"

Daniel looked at Jack, "Jack?"

"Yup," she laughed, "he ran to the principle. You're so predictable. Maybe you should become a male stripper? You could get paid for your looks."

Daniel stated once more, "Jack!"

He shrugged, "What?"

"Are you gonna let her pick on me like that?"

He shrugged, "Well, you are kind of predictable. And watching her ruffle your feathers is entertaining."

He wasn't buying it, "Jack?"

He reasoned, "Come on, Daniel. Stand up for yourself and stop letting her pick on you. I don't want to be the 'principle' in this little pow-wow you got going here."

"Jack," started Daniel, "you could at least threaten to throw her off the team."

Lisa mocked, "Yes, Mr. Principle…Do suspend me for a week. I could use a vacation. Who is up for a trip to the Bahamas? All expenses paid. Private jet!"

Before Jack could say anything, such as "me," Sam had decided to put Lisa in her place, "I don't care how rich you may be or how powerful you think you are. If you keep this crap up I will be kicking off this project myself and it won't be a vacation. Got it?"

"Oka, okay," Lisa miffed.

"Gawd, this is turning to high school," complained Sam.

Jack shrugged, "It's a war game. Bahamas? You could take us down there, couldn't you?"

"Yup,' she replied. "I'm licensed pilot and I fly my own plane."

Jack though for a moment, "How would you like a commission in the Air Force?"

Sam's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe he just offered Lisa Rothschild a commission.

Lisa asked, "Are you kidding? You realize you're all just canon fodder, right? You're only pawns. Why would I want to join the Air Force?"

Jack sweetened the deal, "We could give you a new identity and since your people knew nothing about this program, we can protect you from them. You proved that when you walked into this program that we are just good at keeping things from your family."

Knowing her family wanted her dead along with a list of enemies she acquired over the years the deal sounded sweeter than any deal she was offered before.

"Do I get a good rank?" she asked.

"What rank did you have in mind?" asked Jack figuring she would aim very high.

Aim high she did, "How about general?"

"How about captain?" replied Jack.

"Oh come on! Offer me something better than that?"

"Major is as high as I will offer you. Major and new ID cards, new background, new life."

Daniel chuckled, "Of course that means leaving your billions behind, de Vinci."

She chuckled, "No, I have lots of gold bullion stashed away. Real money is gold and silver…Not digital money that's not worth the paper it's not even printed on. Not ETF's either. Actual gold and silver."

Curious Daniel asked, "How much gold bullion do have stashed away?"

"Enough to buy a small country," she estimated. "It was my escape plan."

Jack asked, "How much would you be willing to donate to the SGC in return for your new life?"

"What?" she huffed. "You never said I have to give you real money."

"It would help us during the budget crunch…And you can afford to make a donation for that rank of Major and new life in the SGC."

Sam hated the idea, "Sir, the SGC is not for sale. I can't believe you offered her that."

Knowing Sam would object played into Jack's plan, "Carter, stop being so…Goody-two-shoes all the time. It's the real world and money makes it go around." He did not tell her the reason for getting Rothschild into the military would mean she would have to follow commands and be a team player. It was a power grab on Jack's behalf.

Sam rolled her eyes, "I don't any part of this."

"Carter, the SGC is looking at some serious budget cuts and what department they want to cut first? Yours!"

She fell back in line, "Not mine."

Worried Daniel asked, "My department on the chopping block?"

He needed to keep the ruse to get Lisa to agree so he lied, "Yup and your paycheck. Bean counters want to drop your pay by twenty percent, Daniel."

"No," he objected. "They can't do that. They froze my pay for three years already."

"They wanna reduce it," replied Jack well aware that Daniel was about to get a raise for the freeze was lifted. "I can use bullion to leverage you a raise, Daniel."

"How much bullion do you need?" asked Lisa fully believing the SGC was in financial trouble.

"How much ya got? Dollars?"

"True wealth is measured in ounces, not dollars, not paper money. Ounces! I will donate to the SGC twenty tubes of gold bullion. In today's market, that about seven million dollars."

Sam asked, "In return you will get your rank, new ID and you will follow orders?"

"Hey, government issued new life for six million is a barging," she told them. "Gawd, you people are so cheap."

"Gold bullion," the Jaffa added. "The SGC would be able to use the gold for trade off world. That is an excellent idea, JackO'Neill."

Sam's eyebrow lifted as she realized what Jack just did. He secured seven million in gold for the SGC to use in trade and best of all it was free of IOA oversight. Perhaps, Lisa Rothschild's wealth would come in handy after all.

Lisa tried to find away to make Sam like her. She wasn't use to the verbal lashings and assumed Sam simply did not like her and the only way she knew to make someone like her was with gifts.

"I'll get him a Indian so he won't try and ride yours," she offered.

"No," stated Sam. "You don't need to do that."

Jack grinned, "But she can."

"No she can't," she rebuked. "It would be considered bribery."

"Okay, I'll buy you another bike so you can have one to share," she offered.

"No," corrected Sam. "That's bribery too."

She rolled her eyes, "How about you just rent a second bike for evening then?"

Jack grinned, "Now that's an idea. I think I will rent myself a Harley."

"I thought you wanted an Indian?" asked Lisa.

"I like Harley better," he admitted.

"You two are nuts," she gave up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Commissary**

Terry had over taken the commissary and was now running it when not playing war games with SG-1. The menu had never tasted so good. It was mouth watering and the word of mouth spread fast about the new chef and the awesome food in commissary of the SGC.

It soon became the favored place for many, including one large Jaffa. He waited for Terry to emerge from the kitchen, wearing a white chef's coat and probing food with a thermometer.

He spoke softly to her, "Good evening, TerryBaur."

"Hi, Teal'c," she grinned while busy working.

He gathered his thoughts and will before she could swiftly go onto her next task. It seemed being a chef was far more work than he imagined.

"I have a question, Terrybaur," he stated.

"Shoot," she told him rather in a hurry.

"Would you be interested in attending dinner with me at a local restaurant?" asked Teal'c.

She was taken by surprise. She paused for a moment and wondered if he was asking her out on a date or if there was a group going out.

"Is everyone going out?"

"They are not," he replied. "I request you attend dinner with me."

"You mean…Just the two of us?"

"Indeed," he affirmed.

"Um," she really didn't know what to say. She taken by the request and had never been asked out by a Jaffa before. Terry was always overlooked by males around her, she was hardly ever asked out on a date. She wanted to say yes but feared how it would appear racially. Not only was Teal'c another race but also another color. And at the same time, she feared how it would look if she turned him down.

"Do you require time to look at your schedule?" he wondered.

She nodded, "I do need time to think about it."

"How much time do you require?" he wondered.

"Um," she reached for an answer. "I'll let you know tomorrow. I don't have my schedulable off hand."

"Very well," he agreed. He gave a nod and then left the commissary for his own job.

She stood shaking unsure of what to do. Should she go on a date with a alien of another color or decline. She wasn't sure what to do but she also didn't wish to hurt Teal'c.

**Sam's Lab**

Colonel Carter leaned against the doorframe of her lab and scowled at the woman nosing around inside. It was if Lisa Rothschild had no boundaries, no limits and was about to push Sam right over the edge.

"Looking for something?" asked Sam crossly.

Lisa shrugged, "Just looking at crap you got in here."

Sam took a deep breath and tried very hard to control her temper. Crap? The woman called her work "crap." Sam tried very hard to remain calm but the tension was in her voice.

"This is a restricted area. You're not allowed to just walk into my lab and look around."

Lisa shrugged, "Why not?"

"Because I have delicate projects going on at the moment."

Lisa laughed, "Delicate projects? Like keeping General O'Neill off your bike?" She picked up an object, "How about you just zap in in the balls with this?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Put that down and never speak about General O'Neill in that way again."

Lisa shrugged, "Or you'll do what?"

Sam boldly stated, "I'll have you escorted out of the SGC on your rich ass."

Lisa's mouth tugged up in amusement, "You're getting a little better."

"Excuse me?" asked Sam.

Lisa replied, "About time you started standing up and not being such a wuss."

"Excuse me?" asked Sam once more in disbelief.

Lisa mocked her, "Yes, sir…No, Sir. Whatever you say, Sir. I'm well trained 'sir' sir!"

"I am on officer of…"

Lisa waved it off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…Officer of the US military. Greatest military that money can buy…Along with your congress. Don't ya get it…They train you do that for a reason."

"Command structure s very important," defended Sam.

She laughed, "No, you guys go around blowing shit up, throw your bodies on the bayonets of whoever is the appointed enemy and the real commanders, the real power…You never see. You have no idea who they are or what they do. We're exempt from your government even looking at our accounting books. You're cannon fodder, Colonel. A useless eater who is only valuable if you produce something that we can use. Ya get it now? You run around in here, saluting officers and call your boyfriend 'sir' and think you are being proper."

"Excuse me?" asked Sam once more. "To begin with General O'Neill is not my boyfriend and…"

Lisa snickered, "He's not?"

Sam grew defensive, "No. It's against regulations…"

Lisa rolled her eyes and huffed, "Sam! Get a life will ya!"

**Daniel's Office**

Edna "Radio" Cayce lay on the cot in the self induced trance as Daniel asked question in regards to the Ancients. He scribbled in his notebook at the new leads for systems to go to and find the ZPM.

She then went completely off course and gave a warning, "The Earth is in danger."

He paused for a moment and asked, "How?"

"There is a planet is about to flip its rotation axes."

"What"' asked Daniel.

She replied, "The magnetic field is too stressed to the point of flipping and the Earth's core is about to flip."

"Wouldn't there be some signs of that?" asked he.

Edna replied, "Yes, there will be serious storms and weather anomalies before. Earthquakes will increase and then the planet will jump its axes."

"When will this happen?" asked Daniel.

"In summer of 2013," she replied. "Too difficult to determine exact date."

Daniel sucked in a breath, "What will happen as a result of this flip?"

"The oceans will over run the lands and flood. Everything will be washed away."

"Seriously?" asked he.

"Yes," she replied. "You can save lives if you evacuate the planet."

His mouth gapped, "We would have to go public with the gate to do that and start right away. Billions of lives."

Edna replied, "Yes, you can accomplish it if you use the Stargate system to evacuate the planet before it jumps the axes."

Daniel rubbed his chin in thought, "The government is not gonna like this."

"It's too hard to see," she affirmed.


End file.
